


Burn

by ktj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Harry, Omega Verse, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Обычный день.Зарисовка, ПостХогвартс, Омега!верс, Knotting, Heat Cycles, Alpha!Draco, Omega!Harry, махровый ООС
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462419) by [EliraWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter). 



Открыв дверь дома на площади Гриммо двенадцать, Драко сразу же уловил аромат выпечки и чего-то другого, гораздо более заманчивого. Слегка вздрогнув от нетерпения, он улыбнулся.

– Кричер! – позвал он, и домовой эльф сразу же появился, достаточно быстро для своего возраста и с медальоном Регулуса Блэка на шее.

– Добрый день, хозяин Драко, – поприветствовал Кричер, забирая мантию и портфель. – Что Кричер может сделать для хозяина?

– Подай на обед овощной суп, – приказал Драко, это будет достаточно питательно. – И хлеб. Проследи, чтоб в течение нескольких часов нас с Гарри не беспокоили.

– Конечно, хозяин Драко, – Кричер усмехнулся, а затем исчез с небольшим хлопком.

Драко бегом поднялся по лестнице, быстро пересек коридор, и когда вошел в их с Гарри общую спальню, его член уже стоял, а узел начал набухать, ощутимо сдавленный брюками. Стоило только двери неслышно открыться, как его взгляду предстал очаровательный вид растянувшегося на кровати стройного обнаженного и сияющего от капелек пота тела. Гладкие бедра Гарри уже блестели от естественной смазки, и Драко знал, что его тело будет податливым, расслабленным и гостеприимным.

Проснувшись, Поттер втянул носом воздух и, вытянув шею, обернулся к стоящему у двери Малфою.

– Привет, Драко, – пробормотал он сонно. – Как там в Гринготтсе? – Драко был управляющим банка, в то время как Гарри преподавал детям в скрытой в Лондоне магической начальной школе.

– Как обычно, – отмахнулся Драко, быстро сбросив свою одежду и забравшись на кровать рядом с Гарри. – Уверен, что все дети скучают по тебе.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не могу идти на работу в таком состоянии, – проворчал Гарри. – По правде говоря, я не сильно жажду, чтоб кто-то из них стал расспрашивать меня об альфах, бетах, омегах и сексе.

– Кстати о сексе…

– Ох, заткнись, Малфой, – вздохнул Гарри, притянув голову Драко ближе и небрежно поцеловав его. – Ты же знаешь, какая это пытка, если тебя нет рядом, когда у меня крышу сносит от возбуждения.

– Я здесь, – заверил Драко, огладив ладонью задницу Гарри, прежде чем скользнул двумя пальцами в его текущую дырку. Гарри задохнулся стоном, подавшись навстречу пальцам Драко и вжавшись в простыни.

– Ну, давай же, пожалуйста, – простонал он, приподнимаясь и становясь на руки и колени. 

Драко не смог отказать, и, вытянув из него мокрые пальцы, пристроился позади любовника, толкнувшись вперед одним плавным движением. Это было восхитительно, как и всегда. Драко замер, полностью войдя в Гарри, отверстие сочилось естественной смазкой и облегчало движения, позволяя легко скользить. Они застонали в унисон, когда Драко начал двигаться, быстро вбиваясь в податливое тело, он уткнулся носом во влажные волосы на затылке Гарри, прикусывая кожу на его шее и вдыхая пьянящий аромат текущей омеги. Он почувствовал, как задница Гарри судорожно сжалась, когда тот кончил, выкрикивая его имя.

– Ох, Драко, вставь мне, – застонал он, когда Малфой не выдержал, инстинктивными движениями втискивая набухший узел, пытаясь протолкнуться все глубже и глубже, будто он мог бы забраться внутрь полностью, если б очень постарался. Когда узел вошел целиком, сцепляя их воедино, Драко накрыло волной удовольствия, и, нащупав все еще возбужденный член Гарри, он дважды двинул рукой, доводя его до очередного оргазма.

Они повалились на бок, Драко все еще был глубоко внутри Гарри, делая редкие движения бедрами, пока они не спустились с высот блаженства.

– Мммм, – промычал Гарри, сильнее насаживаясь и прижимаясь спиной к груди Драко.

– А то, – улыбнулся Драко, целуя того в шею. – Спи, а чуть позже я принесу нам поесть.

– Ладно, – лениво и сыто согласился Гарри. Повернув голову, он подставил покрасневшие губы, удивленно моргая своими невероятно зелеными глазами. Драко поцеловал его и пригладил непослушные волосы, убирая их с его потного лба.

– Я люблю тебя, Гарри, – произнес Драко.

– И я тебя, – прошептал тот, переплетая их пальцы на своем животе.


End file.
